


鹤

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 双性 mob有鹦鹉有。五啾设定是鹤妖
Kudos: 4





	鹤

方五洲没有失败，他登上去了，曲松林也登上去了，杰布也是，他们是人证，雪山上掩埋在雪中的手电筒是物证，但是他们没有影像留存。

方五洲为了救曲松林，放弃了照相机。

方五洲被打断了表白，他又被击垮了尊严，曲松林离开了，杰布回去了，只有方五洲，被下放到学校的锅炉房做工人，他在那枚鹦鹉螺化石被打碎后，也不再去教课，他藏在那片锅炉房中，不见其他人，也不见徐缨，他沉默着拿着铲子舀起煤炭送入炉子里头，即使徐缨主动来他面前表达可以为他做一切，他也没有更多反应。

登山英雄，这应该是一个褒义词，但是学生们却用它来讽刺方五洲，徐缨离开了，那几个学生钻进了锅炉房，又关上门，鹤沉默着垂下头，锅炉被填满了煤炭，而锅炉工被带到床边，他被学生们撕扯开衣服，坐在那张承载他许多痛苦回忆的床上，他拒绝了徐缨，将自己藏在锅炉房中，但学生们嬉笑着撬开了这扇门，也撬开了方五洲的身体，他被推搡着躺在床上，他中午时候才被学生找过按在床上泄欲，柔软身体展露，又张开双腿露出那还有些红肿的雌穴，他羞耻又惭愧，他失去可以迎娶徐缨的身体，也失去作为男性的人格，学生们只拿过笔的手指插入他体内翻搅，方五洲身子早被玩弄到敏感，内里几乎是立刻的涌出些水液，那学生笑着抽出手指，将指头插入方五洲口中。

“登山英雄，尝尝你自己的味道？”

方五洲红着脸乖顺的含住那人手指，然后就被按着腹部贯穿，他雌穴内里被人拓开操弄，身子又软着发抖，又有学生上前嬉笑着卡住方五洲的嘴，他知道那人什么意思，就张开嘴乖顺含进那根玩意儿，门被锁紧了没有人进的来，青年躺平在床上被卡着腰一次次顶弄宫口，他红着眼眶闭上眼睛发不出声，又被人抵着喉口磨弄，那人笑着又在他口中抽动几次直接射入了他口中，方五洲也顺从咽下那精液，方五洲沉默着被人转过身背对着，又翘起臀部被人插入雌穴，他宫腔里头含着一泡精，又被按着腰窝抵着里头操干，他雌穴被人捣弄内里穴壁痉挛，鹤的身子敏感，轻易高潮又被人含着胸乳啃咬，鹤红着眼睛被两人咬着乳头，他喘息急促微张着唇又被人送进去一根性器，他雌穴被人快速顶弄操干身子软的厉害，但这次那人却在快射了的时候抽出性器射在方五洲脸上和身上，也有学生在对着方五洲的身体自慰，他们将精液射在方五洲的脸上身上，高洁的鹤被沾染凡尘污渍，他颤抖着身子又低下头口中发出些零星声音，他的身体早就被调教的淫荡敏感，很轻易的就沉沦失神，他抽泣几声趴伏着在床上。

“啊…求你……”

又有人来抱起方五洲，他坐在两个学生中间，被人按着，方五洲垂下头，雌穴又被另一根性器抵着，他有些害怕主动的抱紧了身前那人，柔软穴口被撑开内里又被完全的填满，他哭叫着发出些急促声音，又红着眼睛发抖喘息，窗外似乎有人影但他看不清楚了，宫口被人反复捣弄着刺激着他，方五洲身子脱力软在人怀中，他红着脸抿紧下唇发颤，耳中全是那两个抱着他的学生的喘息，方五洲垂下头靠在男人肩膀上，微凉液体射入他体内，他才被放下。

方五洲身上有些脏污，但他早说不出话了，只能躺在床上身子无力，有个学生拿起毛巾随意的擦干他身上的那些东西，方五洲眼睛动了动，但又闭上了，男人将棉被盖在方五洲的身上，又看了眼昏睡过去的方五洲，他打开门，看向窗户那边，人早都不在了，他咂了咂嘴又笑起来，踹开了脚边的石头

徐缨躲在门后，她想到刚刚方五洲被两个学生抱着操的模样压抑不住内心想法，方五洲那样子是她从未见过的，那样子像是让他看上去无助又可怜，徐缨走进了锅炉房，关上了门，她拉上窗帘看向床上睡的昏沉的方五洲，锅炉房不冷，但方五洲仍然蜷作一团，徐缨掀开被子打开方五洲的双腿，用手指将方五洲体内那些其他人的精液导了出来，她觉得难过，又恶心，难过是因为她居然在不知道的情况下导致方五洲被其他人玷污，又恶心那些学生的作为，徐缨擦干净方五洲身上的污渍，才脱下裤子，将性器插入方五洲体内。

鹤闻见alpha的气息有些茫然的睁开眼睛，徐缨抱着方五洲，还害怕方五洲着凉盖上了被子，方五洲开口想说什么却只能发出些呻吟声音，他红着脸在炭火燃烧的昏暗光线中辨别出徐缨的辫子和她的脸，而徐缨搂抱着方五洲的肩膀，狠狠的一次又一次操干着身下人的雌穴。

方五洲呜咽着没吭声，他被徐缨紧紧抱着眼眶泛红，徐缨亲吻方五洲的耳垂，又轻易操开他宫口，方五洲听见徐缨沉重呼吸，又听见她喃喃声音。  
“要洗干净……从里到外，把五洲变成我一个人的……”  
方五洲眼眶泛红也抱住徐缨，他雌穴被徐缨开拓操开，柔软穴壁因为徐缨动作而紧紧缠裹住徐缨性器，他又抽泣，棉被遮盖住两人，而徐缨又去亲吻他眼角吻去那些泪痕，方五洲微张着唇哭喘颤栗，鹤的身子愈发的软，身子轻易因为徐缨的触碰而颤抖。

“……缨子”

“五洲，我在这。”

徐缨轻声说着，抚摸着方五洲腹部，她啃吻着身下人乳尖，又重重吮吸着像是真的想要从里头吸出奶水一样，方五洲红着脸喘息着，徐缨的手又搂住方五洲的腰身狠狠操干几次才将精液射入方五洲体内，alpha的性器在他宫口成结卡住，方五洲有些紧张的呜咽了声，性器在他体内撑大抵着那处射出来的时候他才听见徐缨满足的喟叹，徐缨搂抱着方五洲吻着他耳后。

“五洲，嫁给我吧，你是我的了。”


End file.
